Computer games covering a wide range of subject matter have become very popular. Examples of computer games include sports games, racing games, strategy games, role playing games, first person shooter games and the like.
A wide range of input devices for computer games have been devised. Some computer games use the computer keyboard as an input device. Many computer games for personal computers use a mouse as the main controller. Console-based games typically use dedicated controller devices having a number of elements, such as buttons and joysticks, to control the computer game.
A number of other controllers have been devised. These controllers include pressure sensor devices for use in dance games and gun-shaped controllers for shooting games.
It is desired to have a new input device for the use of controlling computer games.